Hostage! Aftermath
by TreeofStars
Summary: Post Hostage! - Matt returns to Dodge and Kitty.


Author's Note - I've been writing fanfiction for many years. This is my first Gunsmoke story. I'm learning the intricacies of the characters and resisting writing all the things until I have their voices clear in my head. However, we don't grow in a bubble. So thank you for reading my first steps into Dodge City!

Kitty woke to a sharp pain in her side. She winced as she tried to relax. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness of the room. Despite the medication Doc had given her that made her fall into a deep sleep, she knew exactly where she was. She wasn't sure of the time, but the blackness outside the window was a good indicator.

She remembered that Doc had been sitting with her earlier as she felt sleep take her. "You wake me when he comes back, Doc," she whispered.

He patted her hand. "Of course I will. You just rest now."

Her heart began to race. It was highly possible that Matt had returned and Doc hadn't woken her, wanting her to get as much sleep as possible. But if he hadn't returned…

"Doc…Doc…" She wanted to yell but didn't want to frighten him.

The door opened and the glow of the lamp in the main room silhouetted the doctor in shadow. "I'm here, Kitty. Just relax."

"Is he back yet, Doc?"

He frowned as he fixed the pillow behind her head. "Yes, he's back. And in one piece."

Kitty closed her eyes in relief.

"Everyone else is okay. He got em all, Kitty."

She nodded. "I never doubted he would." She swallowed heavily. "Where is he?"

"I sent him home to clean up and get some rest. Eat a little something. Told him you were resting and he could come back later."

"But Doc I told you-"

"I know what you told me. But I'm the doctor here. I know what's best. For both of you."

As if on cue, Matt walked in, pausing at the doorway. "How are we doing in here?"

"Oh Matt," she reached her hand out as he crossed to the bed. He sat in the tiny chair beside her and held her hand between his.

"You look a little better."

"She is a little better," Doc interjected. "But she still needs her rest."

"No worries, Doc. We'll save the horse riding for another day."

Kitty smiled at him. "You okay Matt?"

He nodded. "Everyone is alright. Everything's okay. Nothing for you to worry about."

Doc cleared his throat. "I'm going to go down and get myself something to eat. Matt, you see she gets that rest."

"Don't worry Doc. I will."

Matt waited til he heard the door shut behind Doc. "How do you feel, Kitty?"

"I'll be alright Matt."

"That's not what I asked."

"Weren't you the one who always said we didn't need explanations?"

He frowned. "I'm worried, Kitty. Doc told me what they did and I…"

Kitty watched him, squeezing her hand tight, his head bowed. "I'm not okay right now. But I will be. I promise."

He lifted his head as a hint of a smile crossed his face. "Anything I can do?"

She hesitated, knowing what she wanted but for some reason afraid he'd deny her.

He sensed her hesitation. "What is it, Kitty? Tell me."

Her voice was a whisper in the room, small and shaky. "Can you…will you…hold me for a little while?"

His eyes fluttered across her body. "Uh, I'm not sure-"

"Please, Matt." She'd never, in all their years, really pleaded with him for anything. She could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"It isn't that I don't want to. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me, Matt. Promise."

He stood, sizing up the situation. "Doc's going to kill me."

Kitty ignored him, inching slowly toward the right side of the bed, trying hard not to wince as she did so.

Matt sat on the opposite side, shaking his head. "I barely fit in this bed on my own. I don't know about this."

"I'm a very determined woman, Matt Dillon."

He chuckled. "I know all about that."

He paused, watching as she settled at the edge of the bed. Kitty tilted her head. "What are you thinking?"

Matt shook his head. "Nothing."

She sighed quietly and patted the mattress beside her. "Second thoughts?"

"No."

His response was immediate, leaving her no doubt that he truly was okay being close to her.

Kitty knew her marshal was big, but he never felt more so as he stretched out on his side next to her. He was stiff, and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"You take the pillow, Matt."

"No, you need it."

"No, you're going to stretch that big arm of yours out, and that'll be my pillow."

"You sure, Kitty?"

She didn't reply, just reached for his hand. "Put your hand on my back, here. Help me turn over."

"We shouldn't move you any more than you already have."

"Help me or I'll do it myself. My bad side will be up that way, and it hurts to lay on it right now."

He shook his head and did as she asked, helping her on to her side so she was facing him.

"I can scoot back a little," she offered.

"No. That's enough moving out of you. Come here." He slid closer to her, maneuvering his arm under her head. "This okay?"

She nestled into his chest, solid and warm and…home. "Mmm hmmm."

His fingers made tiny circles on her back, his hand not daring to move from where she placed it. "Sleep now, Kitty," he whispered into her hair.

"Doc'll find us like this," she mumbled into her shirt, sleep already beginning to take her.

"I know."

"You don't mind?"

"No, I don't." He kissed her head.

"I don't want to wake up alone, Matt."

"You won't, Kitty. I promise."

She hummed contentedly, snuggling into his embrace.

Doc Adams closed his office door quietly, not wanting to disturb a hopefully sleeping Kitty. He shuffled to the back room, and opened the door just a crack to check on her. The room was dark, but the light from the lamp behind him was enough to illuminate the two figures sleeping soundly in the bed across from him. He frowned, then bit back a smile as he shut the door.


End file.
